Archive:A/E Frostmaw Runner
This is a solo build for Frostmaw's Burrows, it allows you to run up to 7 people who will have to do some work on lvl3 to get past the ever annoying incubus. Build prof=A/E ear=12 dead=5 sha=11+3+1 air=4of SwiftnessParadoxFormBattle Standard of HonorArmorOptionalAm Unstoppable!"Optional/build *[No Pain if taking alcohol *[Sanctuary *[of Lesser Energy@0 *[Refuge@15 *Any shadowstep may also be helpful Equipment *+20% enchantment staff +20energy *Some kind of energy managment weapon, daggers or a scythe Usage This is a hard dungeon to run and requires non-afk/half intelligent leechers. Floor 1 Kill some of the Avalanches to avoid being spiked by Frozen Burst. After the avalanche gauntlet make your way to the door and meet some wurms. Scythe them for energy and kill them and go to floor 2. Or you can use one of the giant snowballs to kill the wurm pop up. Floor 2 Head streight ahead from the portal and kill the frostmaw spawn group in the first room. Then head onto the next room where there should be a seige wurm. Around this seige wurm another frostmaw spawn group shall spawn, kill it. When you head into the third room make sure you take the left hand side door. To dodge the incubus pop ups in this room hug the left hand side wall. Head just a little past the jotun group and another frostmaw spawn shall spawn, kill it and run through that door. 8 min vid Floor 3 You must tell customers to bring ROJ/URSAN/strong PvE skills for killing some incubus. At this lvl because of the high amounts of incubus it is best to kill the groups allowing your dmg dealers to travel with you. Kill all the groups you need to while travelling north east. Turn right and continue to move along. In the large opening(where the res shrine is) wall hug on the left around this room. Here there should be an incubus spawn that you, there perma sin, should gradually pop allowing your team to kill them (don't bother with SF when popping the incubus). Continue downwards and take a left. While continuing downwards you will need to kill another incubus group in a hallway. After turning left there will be an opening into a larger room with another incubus group, kill it as this is the last group. Now tell your leechers to quite complaining as this is their last real help and you appreciated it. Head through the next two doors and kill the frostmaw spawn infront of the portal, then head into floor 4. How to kill the bats Floor 4 Dodge incubus by following their patrols, go to the end of floor 4, kill stuff, go to floor 5. 5 min vid Floor 5 Bring customers into boss room, have them help you defeat some wurms until Kinslayer spawns. Head towards the cliff where you can either tell your runnies to stay there or die. Drag Kinslayer slowly to the snowballs and he will die in 1 hit to a snowball or you can sliver him which will take longer. Notes *Personal Consumables are helpful *Using party-wide cons on lvl3 is helpful in speeding up the run but not needed *DP removers are also helpful on lvl 3